PvP
PvP stands for Player vs. Player and is a type of play where players can actually engage each other for fighting The term is meant to differentiate PvP play from the regular game world PvE, or Player vs. Environment play, which is generally regular world play like crafting, questing, running instances like raids, dungeons, or just roaming about the world freely Description In addition to regular PvE elements like quests and dungeons, WildStar Online also has a robust PvP (player versus player) system. None of these are required, but for those wishing to take combat to their fellow players, there are a variety of options to consider: * Open World: players, if they wish, may engage in open world PvP against their fellow players of the opposite faction. (see rulesets below) * Duels: adventuring on Nexus is great and all, but there’s just no substitute for the visceral purity of going toe-to-toe with a friend or hated rival. Trash talking definitely not optional. * Arenas: Duels too small-scale to scratch that havoc-wreaking itch? Humiliate and demoralize in bulk by annihilating the opposing faction in 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5 arena matches full of blood-soaked goodness. * Battlegrounds: sometimes the most dangerous game is the only one to play. So team up with nine buddies and lay waste to your enemies in 10v10 Battlegrounds. * Warplots: you and 39 of your most psychopathic friends should buy a Warplot, arm it to the teeth, and get ready for some hot death-fortress-on-death-fortress action. Server Rulesets Players can take part in the PvP types mentioned above on any server (duels, battlegrounds, etc), but the rules for open-world PvP differ depending on server - * PvE Servers: On a PvE Ruleset server, you may voluntarily flag yourself for PvP. In WildStar, there are some zones which are shared by both factions, in terms of PvE content. If you’re flagged, you may run into opposing faction individuals who have also voluntarily flagged themselves for PvP, and fight them. If you try to go into an opposing faction’s city, you will be automatically flagged for PvP. * PvP Servers: On a PvP Ruleset server, PvP flagging is determined based on the zone your character is in. If you are in a zone that is affiliated with your faction, you’re not flagged…but you may voluntarily flag yourself. If you are in a zone that is affiliated with the opposing faction, you are flagged for PvP. If you’re in a zone that is shared by both factions, you will be flagged for PvP. You’ll have plenty of opportunity to run into your enemy in a shared zone and slay the day away. If you try to go into an opposing faction’s city, you are flagged for PvP (though, this is redundant on a PvP server, because you’re likely in that faction’s zone anyway). In Role-play Special types of PvP, often called RP-PvP, involve RP (Role Play), where players are more free to engage others in fighting and act out real situations of lore or where threat of confrontation can be acted out. Media Videos See also * PvE * RP * Realms list * Guilds list * PVP Builds Patch changes * ja:PvP Category:PvP Category:Game terms